


Youth

by FujiChris



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, LOFTER旧文搬运, 青梅竹马
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiChris/pseuds/FujiChris
Summary: Modern AU※年龄操作，一群愚蠢的青少年※傻白甜校园青春剧-2018.02（Chapter 1 ~ Chapter 6） & 2018.11（Chapter 7）-





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU
> 
> ※年龄操作，一群愚蠢的青少年  
> ※傻白甜校园青春剧
> 
>  
> 
> -2018.02（Chapter 1 ~ Chapter 6） & 2018.11（Chapter 7）-

 

 

 

 

1

 

“她真是英俊，你说是吧，本？”蕾伊用手肘撞了下旁边的人，她的目光全程没有离开过舞台。本有点不耐烦，他微微咬了咬下唇，说：“你不能用英俊来形容一个女性。”他本来一点也不想答应带蕾伊来看戏剧社的彩排，但他对蕾伊恳求的眼神一点抗拒力也没有。

自从法斯玛出演她的第一出舞台剧开始，校园里就逐渐弥漫开一股“法斯玛狂热(Phasma fever)”。这种人气主要来自女孩们，似乎谁都无可避免地在表演结束后爱上舞台上那位风度翩翩的“王子”。

赫克斯为此很是得意，当初找来法斯玛反串男角的就是他，此举让戏剧社在学校里人气大增，而且指导老师认为他们今年很有机会在高中戏剧联盟比赛中夺得冠军。

“可她确实是啊，她就是王子本人。”当彩排结束，法斯玛鞠躬谢幕，蕾伊还掏出手机拍照，她笑得那么开心。本甚是不满地叹气，瞪了一眼舞台上的法斯玛，就见到她在对蕾伊抛飞吻。他的女孩因此笑得更可爱，好吧，最起码中途有那么一秒钟她的笑容是给他的。

他真的恨透法斯玛了，不过更恨正忍着笑走过来的赫克斯。该死，他还想干嘛？

“你觉得这次彩排怎样，蕾伊？”赫克斯想要“落井下石”的意图太过明显，尽管他紧抿着嘴，但嘴角还是压不住笑意。谁不想看到本·索罗憋屈的样子呢？

蕾伊才不会注意到本有多想拉住她马上离开，她兴高采烈地回答道：“很精彩，我知道在正式表演时她会演得更完美！”

“我想你亲自告诉她的话，她会很高兴。”赫克斯用右手拿着的卷起来的剧本拍了拍左手手心。

“我可以去后台吗？”蕾伊很是惊喜，还回头看了看本，抓住他的手使劲摇晃。

“当然可以，”赫克斯轻松地耸了耸肩，像是大发善心地说道：“这是亲友待遇，平时我们可不准外部人员进后台，他们会把东西都弄得乱七八糟。”

 

“法斯玛人真好，她自拍时的表情真的很搞笑，”蕾伊戴上她的哈雷头盔，“我以前总觉得像她那样高大的人都不太好相处。”

“你想表达什么意思？”本的声音从那黑漆漆的头盔里传出来显得闷闷的，蕾伊能想象护目镜后的本已经微微撅起了嘴，他生闷气时总会这么做。

“你得承认，你确实是个难相处的家伙。”蕾伊坐上那台黑漆漆的重型摩托的后座，双臂自觉圈住本的腰。

“你要是想和我一起自拍的话我也会答应。”他十分幼稚地反驳道。

蕾伊不禁大笑起来，很快她的笑声随着引擎发动而飞散在风中。

 

※

 

家庭聚会的准备比想象中的要多，莱娅一个人有点忙不过来，虽然她住在同一小区的哥哥在三点多时已经来到，但让卢克走进厨房不是个明智的选择。而韩还没有回家，他的飞机误点了，但总归在一小时前顺利起飞。

幸好那两个孩子今天回来得早，本和蕾伊刚进门就得乖乖听她吩咐任务，进度令人满意。将苹果派 放进烤箱，莱娅终于拍拍手宣告一切大功告成，接下来就是等韩回家。“希望他不会太晚，不然他就得吃剩饭。”

 

本跟着蕾伊一起上楼，直奔他的卧室，有时他觉得蕾伊更像这里的主人。她像往常一样，一进去就开始探索本的CD架，选一张她想听的放进CD机。本的收藏总是不断增加，多数是摇滚，但R&B其实也不在少数。蕾伊更喜欢听舒缓的音乐，因此他的收藏里不时会出现一些异数。

“我不知道你还会听这种。”蕾伊有点惊喜地抽出一张原声碟，出自一部关于时间的电影。

他耸了耸肩，“听起来也不坏。”他就知道她会喜欢，她已经决定要听这一张。音响开始缓缓流出音乐。蕾伊愉悦地在本的床上躺下，这是多年的习惯，只要她一进这间卧室，床就是属于她的了。

“你知道吗，这电影的男主角和赫克斯很像。”蕾伊抱着枕头，说道。

“那我绝对不会去看这出电影。”本说。

这张CD是他在音像店打发时间的收获，他记得蕾伊说过那部电影，她看了好多遍，有时哭着看完，有时笑着看完，每一次她都会给他发短信。他不懂是什么一次次触动他的女孩，但他承认这部电影的OST还不错，尽管不是他喜欢的类型。

第一首歌结束，蕾伊把枕头抱紧了一点，说道：“我最喜欢这一首。”

本点点头，等她继续说。

“它提醒我能有现在的生活是多么幸运。”

本凝视着沉浸在音乐中的女孩，心里静静地想道：我也是。

 

韩·索罗回来得还算及时，晚餐并没有推迟多久。席间谈得最多的自然是韩的旅行趣闻，蕾伊对这个话题总是热情不减。本最讨厌这种时候，蕾伊的注意力被彻底抢走，甚至不会注意到他把青豆都偷渡到她的盘子里。当他抬起头，就会对上莱娅和卢克带点怜悯又幸灾乐祸的视线，于是他的不满表现得更加明显，直到他的父亲注意到——

“所以，最近一切还顺利吧，本？”只要韩将话题转移到本身上，蕾伊的注意力自然就被一并调动回来。

本忍不住看一眼蕾伊，她终于察觉到盘子里多出来了不少青豆，撅着嘴把那些青豆送回到本的盘子里，还附送了几块西兰花。本将西兰花塞进嘴里，含含糊糊地回答他的父亲：“还好……”

“你的秘密计划准备好实施了吗？”韩切着牛排，说着：“尽管那是个不算秘密的秘密计划，但重要人物不知道的话那自然还算是个秘密。”

“爸爸！”他低吼出声，没想到韩会突然说起这个，而且蕾伊还在场呢！

“什么？什么秘密计划？”蕾伊看向本，她现在就像一只嘴里塞满胡萝卜的兔子。

“据我所知，那是个策划了很久的计划了。”卢克乐于掺上一腿，他热衷捉弄他的外甥。

本开始捉急地看向蕾伊，支支吾吾道：“什么都没有，别听他们胡说……”

最后韩只是耸了耸肩，和另外两位知情人士相视而笑。

 

※

 

蕾伊是本知道的世上最不会轻言放弃的人了。

-所以，你的秘密计划到底是什么？

他就知道，她回家后仍会发短信来询问。

-我以为我们之间从来都没有秘密的

才不是她想的那样，本盯着手机屏幕叹气，从很久以前开始他就任由那个秘密在他们之间滋长。

-是真的不能告诉我的事情吗？好吧，我会理解的

他又有点气恼了，为什么她不能更加刨根问底一点！

 

那从来都不算一个秘密，喜欢她一直是他做过的最光明正大的事情了。他甚至曾一度因蕾伊的迟钝而懊恼，她怎么能一点也察觉不到他的心意？

蕾伊是全宇宙最迟钝的笨蛋，他这样想着的时候，紧抿着嘴点赞了蕾伊更新的Ins。她上传了今天和法斯玛的合照，尽管他没有入镜，但她仍在那张照片上圈了他，明确地标示出他的存在。

他长久以来被这些小事扰乱心神。蕾伊的生命里到处都有他的痕迹，她的SNS，她的真实生活，本·索罗永不缺席，甚至有人觉得出现得过分频繁。他知道自己在蕾伊心中的地位有多重要，但他不知道他的位置有无可能递进到另一个层面。

 

-蕾伊，我在想返校日你愿意做我的舞伴吗？

-完全可以啊！那我就不用担心没人约我了*欢呼*

-我以为你已经收到不少邀请了

-不，没人会来约我的*大哭*我知道我不讨男孩子喜欢

-我不那么认为

-只有你才会这么说*叹气* 总之我答应你了，所以你绝对不能临时反悔约别的女孩

-我保证不会

 

 

 

2

 

“为什么连我也要和你一起吃饭？”本不爽地将托盘放在餐桌上，目光看了看蕾伊那边，她和朋友们坐在食堂最角落的位置。蕾伊很快和他对上视线，皱着眉头给了他一个无奈的苦笑，又微微看了一眼低头吃饭的波·达默龙，向他示意他们这位从小一起长大的朋友此刻还是很不开心。

本只能再次不爽地重重叹了口气，今天他注定只能和法斯玛一起陪赫克斯。

赫克斯从鼻子发出不屑的哼声：“你和蕾伊就分开那么一点点时间是不会死的。”

法斯玛为此嗤嗤地笑出声。

不，午饭时间是他能待在她身边最长的一段时间，至少在学校里是这样，但本不打算反驳此时正在气头上的朋友，他感觉自己要是敢反驳一句，这一次赫克斯可能就会大发脾气。

法斯玛的表情似是十分赞赏本的决定，她挑了挑眉，转头问赫克斯：“所以呢，你和波是怎么回事？”

他们三人的餐桌陷入了短暂的沉默，赫克斯持续对他的土豆泥进行无意义的搅动。本猜这次争执的原因在赫克斯。

“我约了他想约的女孩做舞伴，当着他的面……而那个女孩答应了。”赫克斯解释的时候声音低得在吵闹的食堂里根本难以听清，但他还是继续保持那个音量：“但我只是、只是一时鬼迷心窍，我甚至根本没想到那个女孩会答应……他非常生气地对我说了那些话而我……一切都衰爆了！”

“反正你就是搞砸了。”法斯玛似乎已经完全明白事情的经过，安慰地拍拍赫克斯的肩膀，“你还能做点什么弥补的，趁还有时间。”

本还是维持着冷淡的嘴脸，“你真够蠢的。”好吧，他还是决定要让赫克斯发火。

“你没资格说我！”赫克斯在这一刻又恢复了他平日的恶毒嗓门吼回去，他激动得猛地一拍桌子，整个人站了起来。

“至少我不会做出像这样的蠢事。”本冷笑着讽刺回去，继续吃他的三明治。他的视线又理所当然地看向蕾伊所在的位置，显然刚才赫克斯的举动吸引了食堂里的大半目光，蕾伊他们也正好奇地望向这边来，包括波也看过来了，尽管他是恶狠狠地瞪着赫克斯。

 

※

 

他们现在仿佛成了两个阵营的侦察兵，在咖啡店里交换情报。

“我想赫克斯已经深刻了解到自己的错误，但很可惜他是个胆小鬼。”本搅拌着加了两盒奶精的咖啡，原本还是黑色的液体很快变成柔和的浅棕色。蕾伊的饮品上有一大坨夸张的奶油，上面还撒了一些碎可可片和压碎的果仁。

“波还是很不高兴，虽然他说没事，但谁都看得出来。”她说着，眉毛也难过地耷拉了下来，“为什么赫克斯总要表现得那么混蛋？”

本冷哼一声：“因为他就是一个事实上的混蛋。”

“我以为他们的关系已经没有以前那么紧张，你知道，我还没上高中的时候就经常听到他抱怨赫克斯，但后来我真正看到他们相处的样子并没有我想象中那么糟糕，我以为他们只是比较爱吵嘴的朋友。”蕾伊双手托着下巴，说：“可最近我觉得，波有点不对劲。”

“Uh-Hmm。”本点点头。

“可是我又想不出来是哪里不对劲。”

本几乎要呛了一口咖啡，“我以为在这方面你只是对自己的问题才会比较迟钝。”

“什么？”蕾伊满脸不解。

“我以为，你能敏锐到察觉到波是同性恋，也就应该能看出来他喜欢赫克斯。”当初第一个得知波的性取向的人就是蕾伊，虽然那是一次突然又仓促的出柜，那本来只是一场随意的聊天而蕾伊抛出了一个随意的问题，而波干脆而又认真地回答了是。后来蕾伊在波的同意下告诉了本。

“什么？”这一次轮到蕾伊将其他人的目光都吸引过来了，幸好，这里的人没有学校食堂多。“噢，波，他怎么会喜欢上——赫克斯？”她在说赫克斯的名字时将说话音量压到最低，不想因为自己的疏忽而让其他人知道这件暂时需要保密的事。震惊之余，她又突然想到：“你又是怎么知道的？赫克斯跟你说的？他知道吗？”

本叹了口气，解释道：“我看出来的。”

 

作为局外人，其实这种事当你意识到的时候就会顿觉那实在太明显了。他怎么会看不出来那种眼神，那种表情代表着什么呢，尽管只是一些无意中的小发现，但他不会判断错。

本跟波谈论过这件事，当然他们的对话尽量保持隐晦。“我想过一段时间就没事了。”波说，他认为那只是一时脑抽的迷恋。在波露出苦笑的那一刻，本有点同情他，因为他喜欢上的是赫克斯，他有九成的可能会在被赫克斯察觉到感情的同时狠狠地拒绝。

这种时候，本庆幸蕾伊的迟钝。

 

“所以，又一个秘密，虽然你不说出来是对的。”蕾伊摘下她的橙白配色头盔，那上面还印着她名字的涂鸦和一只波格鸟（她和本小时候乱画的产物）。

他们在咖啡店耗了两个小时后又去了书店和音像店消磨时间，晚饭在蕾伊最喜欢的汉堡店解决，最后是已成惯例的，本送蕾伊回到家门口，这也是他叔叔卢克的家。

“嗯？”本甩了甩被头盔压过的头发，他还没明白蕾伊突然在说什么。

蕾伊抿了抿嘴，“我在想你还藏着多少秘密。”她不明白心中那一点点的恐慌是怎么回事。

本不禁轻笑出声，他说：“只有两个，而今天你已经知道了一个。”

“这样显得我真八卦，对不对？”

“是的。”本忍着笑回答。

蕾伊皱起鼻子，埋怨地瞪了他一眼。

 

※

 

回到家就等于要受到来自妈妈的挖苦。

“可怜的本·索罗垂头丧气地回到家，叹了口气，他今天依然没有让蕾伊明白他的心意。”从他进门那刻起，莱娅就开始一本正经地给他的“出场”念起旁白。

“妈妈……”本将头盔放在玄关的杂物柜顶，略尴尬地挠了挠头发。

莱娅环着手臂，站在走廊上似是忧心忡忡地看着她的儿子，她的眼神里非常直接地表达出“为什么你就不能干脆地表白然后给她一个吻”的着急心情。

“你最好告诉我蕾伊已经答应做你的舞伴。”

“这一点我可以保证，她已经是我的舞伴了。”本试图越过他的母亲，但他感觉得到莱娅仍有问题要质问他，而地点必须在狭窄的玄关，大有回答不出来他就别想回自己房间的势头。“妈妈，你不用比我还要着急的……”

“蕾伊是个非常非常好的女孩。”

“我知道。”

“如果一个女孩能忍受你的坏脾气那么多年，我很希望以后也能有她在你身边。”

“妈妈，我们还没到那个地步，蕾伊她、她才多大……而且我的脾气也没那么坏……”

“你敢说你没想过？”

本有点难为情，他的牙齿微微咬着自己的下唇。“蕾伊根本还没意识到这些，她甚至可能一直只把我当做哥哥。”

“所以你还不赶紧告诉她？难道你还想蕾伊以后被随便一个她不会当做是哥哥的男孩抢走？”莱娅说得理所当然，好吧，这个逻辑当然是理所当然的。

“莱娅，你就让他顺其自然的不好吗？你不能强迫儿子跟女孩子表白。”太好了，韩及时出来救场，他得以趁机突破莱娅的“阻拦”溜回卧室。他听见父母又开始他们无聊但温馨的争吵，如果话题不是关于他的话，他很有兴趣探听他们的拌嘴，但现在他只想躲回房间里，回复蕾伊发过来询问他是否已经安全到家的短信。

蕾伊坚持在他们分别后的几分钟内发来这样的信息，尽管他们的家其实不过距离几百米，但她认为再短的距离也有可能发生什么不好的事情，她声称一点都不想在进家门后有什么不好的预感，所以每次都确认他好好地戴上头盔后——而不是任由他因为那非常短的距离而放弃重新戴上头盔——才会进家门。

他不得不承认蕾伊的过度担心令他感到愉悦。当她请求他去做某些事情的时候，她眼眸的浅褐色会变得更加明亮且迷人。

 

 

3

 

紧接着的两天，他们只能通过观察波和赫克斯的脸色，来判断午饭时间是否恢复一起霸占一张大餐桌的惯例，但结果是他们仍然需要分开坐。

本·索罗，这场冷战的受牵连者，已经想直接在食堂把赫克斯揍一顿，就当为了给波出气也好，这是个很合适的理由。他非常确定事情的起因就是赫克斯太欠揍，这个顶着一头刺眼的红发，平时自视高人一等的讨厌鬼此刻连去跟波道歉的胆量都没有！

他当然想独自坐回到蕾伊那边的座位，但是蕾伊同情赫克斯，希望他在事情解决前能和法斯玛一起开解赫克斯。“一个人吃饭的话会很冷清的，感觉有点可怜。”蕾伊这样说。

不，赫克斯一点都不可怜，他恨恨地在心里嘲讽道，就算可怜也是这位愚蠢的朋友应得的。再说，法斯玛根本没有要帮忙解决问题的意思，她就只是兴致勃勃地在看戏。本很肯定赫克斯挫败的样子很好地取悦了法斯玛，她才不可能会帮那两人和解。

如果他们不和解，那本可能就别想再和蕾伊一起度过午饭时间了。

此刻赫克斯依然强行维持着他那若无其事的冷漠表情，但他那些自以为小心翼翼的偷瞄才逃不过本的眼睛。

“赫克斯，拜托，道歉对你来说有这么难吗？”本咬牙切齿地说道，将叉子用力地扔到餐盘上。

赫克斯不发一语，因为被揭穿而加快进食的速度。法斯玛毫无预兆地哈哈大笑起来。

 

食堂的另一边，有芬恩和罗丝在的餐桌不会缺少话题，蕾伊不时笑着插进几句，气氛尚算过得去。但平时话最多的波已经沉默了三天，并且总是以最快速度将食物吃完，然后一脸抱歉地先行离开。芬恩和罗丝在前天开始打赌赫克斯什么时候会追出去。

“你们还没和解？还是你不打算和解了？”芬恩在耗干今日的话题后，感觉再难以活跃气氛。“说真的，他做的事确实很混蛋，但你们总不能一直这样吧？”

“你可以约一个更漂亮的女生，还有不少女孩子在等你跟她们说话呢。”罗丝说道。

“或者，你完全可以拜托本揍他一顿，虽然你也可以亲自动手啦但我觉得你可能不想看到赫克斯的脸。”芬恩半开玩笑地提议，蕾伊很快就认真地否决了这个主意：“本不会再打架。”

就像是反对蕾伊的话，食堂另一头传来的骚动抢夺了他们的注意。听到人群起哄和桌椅被推撞的声音，蕾伊的心漏跳了一拍，在转过头去确认之前她都在祈祷千万不要是本，但骚动的起源确实就是本·索罗。他正揪着一个人的衣领，凶狠地瞪视着那个几乎要被他原地提起的男生，蕾伊认得那人是橄榄球队的。

其他学生都惊慌散开，但仍在保持距离的前提下将他们围在一个圈子里。赫克斯和法斯玛显然都被吓到了，但他们尽力推开围观的学生，试图上前阻止接下来可能会发生的事情。

蕾伊在她反应过来后立刻跑过去。“本！”她大喊，但他的拳头已经往那个男生的脸上挥打。围观者发出惊呼，有惊慌的，也有幸灾乐祸的。她想推开那些围观的人挤进去，但他们看热闹的热情胜过她的急切，甚至有人在边起哄边用手机录像。

“本！本·索罗！”她再次大喊。这一次本听到了，愣了一下，看向蕾伊的目光带着明显的慌乱，而这一下走神使他被对方狠狠地往肚子上打了一拳。本彻底被激怒，他推开好不容易挤进去劝架的芬恩和波——那两人因此踉跄着退后了几步——但他们很快再次冲过去将起争执的两人分开。

本依然想挣脱芬恩的阻拦上去再给对方一拳，但他很快就必须冷静下来了，因为蕾伊终于得以挤进去，跑过去挡在本的面前。她紧闭着眼睛，用尽全力抱住本的腰，试图和芬恩一起将他拉走，远离聚焦点。

“你答应过我不会再卷入这种事里面！不会再打架！”蕾伊愤怒地吼道：“你还想让自己再受多少次处分！打那个呆子只会让你自己被开除！”她感觉到本终于不再挣扎，尽管他的喘气声仍然粗重，胸中的怒火尚未平息，但是他好歹停下来了。

 

※

 

他又毁掉了一台MP3，他用力将它朝电脑扔去，显示屏因此出现了裂缝。不耐与烦躁充斥着他的思绪，那些争吵，那些牵扯到他的责任推卸，那些破碎声和摔门声，难以宣泄的愤怒似乎要把他撕裂。

为什么他的世界无法安静下来？

是不是像这样，通过破坏来制造更大的噪音，就能盖过那些他不想听到的声音？

他无助地坐在床边，紧紧闭上眼，捂住耳朵，试图隔绝楼下传来的争吵声。但它们还是穿透房门，穿透他的手掌，冲进他的耳朵里。

他听到有人在卧室外敲门，很用力且急切的敲门声，甚至可以说非常无礼。“滚开！”他大喊道，以为是他的父母终于察觉到什么不对劲。

但不是他们。外面的人听到他的喊声后似乎犹豫了一阵，随后再次响起敲门声，这次是常规的三下，听起来小心翼翼。

“本，可以让我进去吗？”

 

※

 

她一直不喜欢他的沉默，那种像是有意的沉默，令她没来由地紧张，而他擅长于令她紧张起来。一直都是如此，蕾伊从来琢磨不透那些沉默背后还藏着什么，或者说，她害怕终有一日会弄清楚。

“本，你真的不用去医务室躺一会儿吗？”她问道，歪过头来观察本的表情。

他摇摇头，脸上是惯常的淡然。

“不打算解释？”她的嘴唇抿成一条紧绷的直线。

“没什么需要解释的，我就是再次让自己失控了。”本直视她责问的眼神，像是要用那不打算回避的凝视恐吓她挪开目光。他确实做到了，而且在成功后也没有把目光收回去。

他们坐在教员办公室外的长椅上——本被要求留在这里，而蕾伊坚持留下来陪他。

“法斯玛跟我说了，”她说，注意到本明显的僵硬，“她说这场架涉及到我，所以我可以猜是内特说了什么关于我的坏话？”

内特是学校橄榄球队的主力，一个热衷于炫耀自己的身材和校园地位的家伙。本在退出橄榄球队之前就已经和他有过节，他们在一次比赛结束后在更衣室里大打出手。本在那次斗殴事件后退了队，并且被勒令留堂两个星期。

对她来说，本的心情其实很容易捕捉到。他的嘴唇紧紧地抿合，牙齿啃咬着口腔内壁的肉，他的眼睛低垂下来，深吸一口气以尝试控制脾气。他仍在生气，或者说是愤怒，因为他说话时那么咬牙切齿：“他说了需要为此付出代价的话，如果可以我会让他再也站不起来。”

她的眉头因为他的话更加紧皱，“所以他到底说了什么？你刚才的样子就像你……变回从前的样子。”他刚才看起来就像回到几年前，变回那个总是被愤怒从里到外包裹着的“怪物”，随时会将身边的一切都破坏掉。

“我确实是。”他承认得坦率。

“我讨厌你这样。”她拿他没辙，知道不可能从他那里套出话来。“莱娅会气炸的，我想霍尔多夫人已经联系她了。”

本只是耸耸肩，再不说什么话。

蕾伊也不想说话，她也还在生气。

 

 

4

 

校长室外聚集了几个愿意为刚才食堂的斗殴提供证词的学生，赫克斯和法斯玛自然在其中，他们是最可能了解事情起因的学生。波本来没有必要出现，但他正朝赫克斯走来。

“刚才发生了什么？”波直截了当地问道，似乎是暂时将他们两人之间的矛盾放一边。

赫克斯故作镇定，挑了挑眉，“我以为你不想和我说话。”

“你说得没错，但作为学生会会长我需要了解事情的经过，以便更好地规范学生们以后在学校里的行为。”波十分有底气地堵回去。

“Okay，”赫克斯的嘴角抽动，“放学后我会告诉你，如果你有空的话。”他刚说完，前一位学生从校长室出来，他抢在另一个人进去前握住了门把，不给波任何拒绝的机会。

 

※

 

莱娅接到电话的时候几乎不想相信，他的儿子再次和别人打架了。

“我以为他总算能够控制好自己的情绪。”她不想自己表现得失望，从挂电话开始就一直提醒自己需要相信她的儿子。他们之前已经为这些问题吵了无数次的架，本因此毁掉了他卧室的椅子，近半数的CD盒，以及他的天文望远镜，还有更多昂贵或便宜的物品。

韩这次却一点都不紧张，“别摆出那样的表情，sweetheart，我们应该先了解清楚，而不是再次令本感到失望。”

他们到达校长办公室门外，没等他们敲门，霍尔多已经亲自开了门。

“抱歉让你们来一趟，但发生这种事我们必须马上通知家长。”

莱娅叹了口气，“告诉我吧，阿米琳，发生了什么？”

 

※

 

“说说你对这件事的了解情况，阿米蒂奇·赫克斯先生。”霍尔多夫人，他们的校长，有一头非常时髦的粉紫色头发，和学生说话时习惯表现得严肃一些。

“先动手的是本·索罗，”赫克斯清了清嗓子，“因为霍森·内特对他说了一些非常难听的话，在一瞬间激怒了他。”

霍尔多点了点头，问：“霍森·内特说了什么？”

赫克斯有点犹豫，但霍尔多点了点头，鼓励他说出来。

“内特说了一些侮辱索罗女朋友的话，非常难听……”

“你可以说出具体内容吗？”霍尔多在她的记事本上写了些什么。

“我想内特是以为本和蕾伊分手了——他们这几天没有像平时那样一起吃午饭——所以有点幸灾乐祸过来挑衅他，说会邀请蕾伊做返校日的舞伴，并且恶劣地对蕾伊的身体开低级玩笑。”赫克斯尽量把话说干净。

 

“内特被索罗打了很多下，他从来不够索罗强壮……”米塔卡怯怯地说道，“他们以前就有过节，索罗还没退出橄榄球队的时候，内特和索罗就经常闹矛盾。”

“你了解这次事件的起因是什么吗，米塔卡先生？”

他并没有全程了解这次食堂斗殴，只是被其他人推了出来做代表，至于那两人打起来的原因他一点都不清楚。

“我想可能是内特找茬？”米塔卡小声地猜测道，“内特总是那样做……挑衅索罗。”

“后来很快有人过来劝架，索罗也被他女朋友喊停了，内特就在那时往索罗肚子打了一拳。”

 

“我的观点可能会带有主观成分，夫人，毕竟我是本的朋友，而且我讨厌内特，我听到他说了些什么垃圾话。”法斯玛挨着椅子，说道：“当然我不能否认本揍他是揍得真狠。”

霍尔多垂下眼，再次往记事本上写字。

“我想本这次又会被处罚吧，只希望他不会被开除。”法斯玛耸了耸肩，她已经将一切都交代清楚，也就无需久留。

“我们会保证做到公平公正的处分。”

“希望如此。”法斯玛离开时轻轻带上了门。

 

※

 

莱娅的反应比预料中的要平静，这令蕾伊多少放下了先前的担忧，但有点奇怪的是，莱娅似乎从出现开始就有点意料之外地高兴。

莱娅一直在微笑，而且欣慰地看着本，但这是为什么？

“他们不会开除你，但停课和检讨在所难免。”莱娅放轻语调说道，提前告知他们校方会作出的决定。“你需要去医院检查一下吗，本，我听说你也被打了一拳？”

“对不起。”本说道，低下头避开父母的目光。

真奇怪，蕾伊不明白为何莱娅的视线充满着赞许，就像本刚才做了一件非常值得表扬的事。可是，打架一点都不值得赞扬。她察觉到本的肩膀仍然僵硬着，似乎也猜不透他父母的举动为何。

“你不需要跟我道歉，也不需要跟任何人道歉。”莱娅伸手想去抚平本的衣领，但T恤的领子在刚才打架时就被扯得变了形。“那种小混蛋是需要一点教训，不过希望你以后能控制好力度。”

“有些事情还是得靠粗暴一点的方式解决，”韩对本眨了眨眼睛，“特别是有烂人对你女朋友说垃圾话的时候。”

等等？这是什么情况？

女朋友？谁的女朋友？本的女朋友？谁？

莱娅突然笑着长叹一口气，那表情别提多欣慰，“本·索罗，难以置信你终于对蕾伊说了，我的儿子，我想我们今晚需要庆祝一下。”

“什么？”蕾伊和本同时说道。

她的脑内因为莱娅刚才的话而嗡嗡作响。本的女朋友？蕾伊？本？本的女朋友是蕾伊？蕾伊？蕾伊……蕾伊是她自己……本的女朋友……是她自己？

这下轮到莱娅呆住了：“等等，本，你没有说？”

“什么？”本似乎也和她一样完全没有反应过来。

“说你喜欢蕾伊啊，”莱娅脱口而出，但她马上就意识到糟了，双手捂着嘴巴，眼睛因为惊讶而放大，“噢我的天！我以为……”

“What the……”本发出绝望的呻吟，“是谁跟你说的，妈妈？”

“我有一种很不好的预感。”韩说道。

是的，确实，一种不好的预感正像巨浪般涌来。

“是阿米琳、不，是你的同学们说的，所有人都说蕾伊是你的女朋友。”

“什么？”本仍然找不回说其他语句的能力。

蕾伊此时只知道这已经是本第三次说这句话，他听起来有点蠢。但是，当她逐渐找回思绪，便开始发觉自己的脸在迅速发烫，她的耳朵一定比西红柿还要红，太烫了。此时此刻她只想索罗一家继续无视她的存在，好让她有机会跑开。但这是不可能的。

“蕾伊。”韩终于指出了她的存在，这令莱娅和本停止了那突如其来的使人陷入震惊的激烈对话。

本转过身来了吗？他已经看到她的脸有多红了吗？

“蕾伊……我……”她第一次知道本的声音还能如此小心翼翼，像是怕她下一秒就要逃走。

而她不负众望地逃了。

 

 

5

 

“本，可以让我进去吗？”

他的卧室门推开了一点点缝隙，外面的人又犹豫了几秒，将门打开到能听得见楼下声音的程度，他听见卢克的声音，显然他叔叔赶来做和事佬了。

蕾伊站在门口，一只手仍然搭在门把上，似乎在考虑是否要靠近，但很快就决定好了，她踏进卧室，径直到他身边坐下。

“想出去走走吗？”蕾伊的声音很少会放得那么低，带着试探性，平日拌嘴时她永远是声音更大的那一个。

他不想说话。他知道，在这种时候开口说话，事情只会变糟。蕾伊是个很好的朋友，但是现在他一点都不想见到她或是任何人，他只想独自待在房间里。他不想自己的情绪伤害到蕾伊，所以他只能摇头，将脸埋进手心。

“那你想吃点东西吗？”

他再次摇头。

“如果你觉得不开心，为什么不说出来？”他不想听到她再次尝试让他开口，但蕾伊从不放弃，“你不应该这样把东西都砸坏。”

为什么她就不能安静地离开？为什么她就不能扔下他不管？本可以肯定是卢克让她上来查看他的情况，确认他是否有受伤或是其他怎么的。他安然无恙，那她就应该离开。

“本……”

“我不想说任何事，可以吗，我现在只想一个人呆着。”他没有大吼大叫，而是用更冷漠的方式拒绝了蕾伊。好吧，现在，她肯定伤心了。这就是他最擅长的事，让蕾伊难过。

他以为蕾伊就要走了，或者还会用力地甩上门，但她没有。

“我不想留下你一个人，我讨厌你这样。”好吧，蕾伊从不放弃。

他只能怪自己刚才允许她进来了。

他总是允许她走进去，而且允许她留下。那就是一切的起点。

 

※

 

本第一次见到蕾伊时八岁，那天是他的生日，而卢克带着那个女孩来参加他的生日派对。

“她是谁？”他跑去开门迎接卢克，手里还握着刚从韩手上得到的MP3。那个女孩由卢克牵着，在小心地打量过本之后迅速移开了目光。

“生日快乐，本。”卢克没有马上回答他的问题，而是将礼物盒放到他手上，才介绍那个女孩：“这是蕾伊，或许你们会成为朋友。”

 

大人们似乎早就得知蕾伊会到来，他的父母，兰多叔叔，玛兹，还有波的父母都没有对卢克突然和一个小女孩一同出现在生日派对上表现出一丝惊讶。他们在低声谈论她，他只听到一点点像是“就是她吗”“可怜的小东西”之类的话语。他的生日派对似乎因为女孩的到来而提前结束了，而且，他还被“拜托”照顾一下那女孩。

 

“你是谁？”他不知道自己为何要再问一次，甚至有点儿装腔作势地抱着手臂。波则不像他那么“警惕”，毕竟这不是他的生日派对嘛，他坐到单人沙发上继续捞甜点吃，嘴角沾着不少饼干碎。

蕾伊本来安静地坐在沙发上，双手局促地收在大腿下面，她抬头看了看本，说：“我是蕾伊。那么你是谁？”

本撇了撇嘴，坐到蕾伊旁边，“本·索罗。”

“我是波·达默龙！是这家伙的朋友。”波像大人那样向蕾伊伸出手，尽管那上面还残留着点心的油腻感，但蕾伊一点都没有嫌弃地和他握了手。

“我可以吃点东西吗？”他们面前的茶几摆着吃剩下来的各种零食，数量仍然很多，蕾伊问本：“你最不喜欢吃哪样？”

他愣了一下，指出自己不喜欢吃的南瓜蛋糕，于是蕾伊就拿了一块来吃。她吃得很急，一次一大口，像是要把嘴巴塞满才肯停下来咀嚼。

“你竟然吃得下这个？”本有点难以置信地咽了咽口水，那个南瓜蛋糕是他妈妈的杰作（连她本人都不想再吃一块的杰作）。

因为还在咀嚼，蕾伊只能眨眨眼示意她还不能说话，直到她好不容易将嘴里的东西都吞下去，才回答：“还不错，比我吃过的任何东西都要好吃。”紧接着她又拿起另一块来吃。

“卢克接到我之后就忙着赶回来，我们一路上都没吃东西。”蕾伊解决食物的速度真的很快，眼看着她又要拿另一块南瓜蛋糕，本制止了她，然后指着另一个盘子，说道：“那个我也不喜欢吃。”事实上那是他最喜欢吃的奶油杯子蛋糕。

“你确定？”蕾伊似乎不敢相信会有人不喜欢吃这么好看的食物。

“是的。”本有点害羞地别过脸去，他已经看到波在偷笑，但是又不想被揭穿，于是只能假装嫌弃地说：“反正再怎么难吃你也说好吃。”

“好吧，你可真挑食。”蕾伊耸了耸肩，拿起那个精致的杯子蛋糕，那上面的白色奶油被挤成一朵玫瑰花。“对了，虽然我们才刚刚认识，不过……呃，生日快乐。”

本抿了抿嘴，低声说道：“谢谢。”

 

※

 

他第一次情绪失控时，弄伤了同班的一个男孩，那孩子说韩抛弃了他和莱娅，于是他便让自己跟随心中的愤怒爆发。那时蕾伊刚刚上小学，比他低两个年级，听说他和别人打架后跑去校医室，一看见他就大哭起来。他的右眼角在打架时被储物柜门的角划到了，校医给他处理过伤口后用纱布将整只眼睛盖上，蕾伊一看见就以为他要瞎了。

“别傻了，我没事，只是眼角受了伤。”本解释着，伸手给蕾伊擦眼泪，“别哭啊，搞得好像我欺负你似的。”

蕾伊很快收住眼泪，但开始控制不住地打嗝，“他们、他们说你、你被弄瞎了，还流了、好多血……”

他忍不住笑了，“你不知道你现在的样子有多蠢。”蕾伊的眼睛因为哭泣而泛红，脸上都是泪痕，而且她的打嗝还没有停下来。

“我讨厌死你了，本！”蕾伊往他肩膀捶了一下。

 

※

 

他打架的次数随着年龄的增长也在不断增加，无论他去玛兹的诊所做多少次心理辅导，结果都是徒劳。他时常被焦躁和愤怒笼罩，似乎谁都没法驱散那些负面情绪。

“又打架了？”韩·索罗时隔两个月回了家，刚喝完水就见到放学回来的儿子，“这个月第三次了吧，我没记错的话。”

“是的，比你回家的次数要多。”他一眼都不想看见他父亲的脸，拿着背包径直回去二楼他的卧室。

 

他已经不太记得父母是何时开始经常吵架，本来一切都很好，每天回家能见到爸爸和妈妈都在，有时卢克也会来一起吃晚饭。但不知从何时开始，他们陷入无休止的争吵，然后突然有一天韩·索罗带着行李离开了，事情发生得甚至可以说是离奇，他还没有时间探讨出原因就已经开始被人嘲笑是“没有爸爸的可怜虫”。他们挖苦他，所以他以拳脚还击；也正因为他总是以暴力反驳，所以一直被他人在暗地里嘲笑，他是那么的懦弱。

莱娅自那以后重新埋头写作，她一直在家，但你却几乎感受不到她的存在，她似乎成了这个家里的幽灵。卢克即使担心他们，却无法成为解铃人，他能做的就只有定时和蕾伊一起出现在他们家，好让那座房子有点别的声音。

那段日子只有波和蕾伊真正在他身边，前者在他卷进麻烦时拉住他，而后者逐渐成了帮他涂药包扎的熟手。

 

蕾伊放学比他要早，大多数时候当他回到卧室，就能看到她睡在他的床上，音响正播着随便抽出来的CD。有时她会睡着了，有时并没有。

他将书包扔在地上，脱了鞋子爬上床在蕾伊旁边躺下。她刚才睡着了，现在感觉到床褥的一侧下陷便开始转醒。她揉了揉眼睛，很快注意到他嘴角的淤青。

“你又打架了吗，本？”

“嗯。”

“我讨厌你打架。”她看着他，浅褐色的眼睛里尽是担忧。

 

※

 

有蕾伊在身边的时候，他能更容易克制住破坏的冲动，这是他在蕾伊升上同一所中学后发现的。有蕾伊在身边的话，一切都会慢慢变好。

他们是如此亲密，彼此也从没觉得有哪里不对劲，直到有人问他：“嘿，索罗，七年级的蕾伊是你女朋友吗？”

不，蕾伊不是他的女朋友，可是……

“原来你们不是？那我可以安心约她周末一起出去玩了。”

他呆立在原地，看着那男孩兴高采烈地消失在走廊尽头，那一瞬间，巨大的恐慌汹涌而至将他笼罩起来。那是第一次，他意识到自己会失去蕾伊。

可是，蕾伊从来就不是他的，她不是他的……当他在心里重复着这句话时，他感到痛苦。

 

“妈妈，我们可以谈一谈吗？”他回到家，将背包从肩上卸下。他不知道自己的表情是否太过失落，以至于在客厅看电视的莱娅立刻紧张起来。

“怎么了，本？”莱娅担心的语气就像他下一秒就要哭出来似的。他现在的状况有这么糟糕吗？所以这就是他的声音在颤抖的原因吗？原来不安是让人这般难以招架的感觉吗？

“我不知道该和谁说……这件事……它令我变得软弱……我不想……”他的手颤抖着握成拳，但是无论再怎么努力，他都没法压下喉咙那股哽咽感。

他的母亲无言地来到他身边，双手绕过他的后颈，引导他弯下身接受这个拥抱。莱娅没有催促他，只是有一下没一下地轻拍着他的背。她和儿子已经许久不曾如此亲密地接触，即使如今她和韩已经重归于好，家里的气氛再没前两年那样紧绷，但现实是他们或许再回不去最初那样亲密无间。现在，面对着陷入了混乱的本，她知道在这一刻必须好好地尽到母亲的责任。

“是什么让你感到这么害怕，孩子？”她轻声问道，手抚摸着本的头发。

“我不想和蕾伊分开……我不想失去她，我不想……”他不想蕾伊答应和那个男孩出去，他不想蕾伊和别人在一起，他不想蕾伊牵着的是别人的手，“我想和蕾伊在一起，一直在一起……”

将真正的想法说出口的那一刻，他感受到许久未曾出现过的平静，四周仿佛瞬间变得无比安静，随后他听见自己说：“我喜欢蕾伊，我今天发现，我已经喜欢她很久了。”

就是这个认知令他陷入一个无比恐惧的状态，只要他越想一直和蕾伊在一起，就越害怕自己会一点点地失去她。就像韩·索罗，莱娅留不住他。

“听着，本，我爱你爸爸，以前是现在也是，他的性格早已注定他会是个满世界跑的疯老头，我曾经以为家庭能让他安定下来，但我们都知道那是不可能的。我以前那么竭嘶底里是因为我以为自己能改变他，但现在我知道，爱不是不顾一切地留住一个人，那样我们双方都不会快乐。”莱娅松开他们的拥抱，拉起本的手，“尽管他总是不在，但他总会回来，而每一次都会将他的一点灵魂留下。难道你感受不到吗，你会慢慢开始期待他的归来，而不是怨恨他的离开。我很抱歉我们的事会对你造成这样的影响，对不起，我们之前做错了，在这方面我们不是合格的父母，所以现在我希望你能好好想清楚，不要因为害怕失去，就不去争取。”

 

 

6

 

“等一下，”波举起他的食指，视线从蕾伊的脸上移开了几秒钟，深呼吸一回后才转回来，用他有生以来最震惊的音量说道：“你说你和本不是情侣？你们不是情侣？你们怎么能不是情侣？！”

蕾伊听着波重复了大概十多次类似的质疑，他能用那么多种方法将一个句子演绎出来真的应该去加入戏剧社，赫克斯为什么不招揽他进去？

“是的，我们不是！你能停下来了吗！”她不知道为何自己会因此生出一点点不耐，本来和波相处总是最轻松的，但这一次足以刷新对他们相处模式的印象。她讨厌波大惊小怪地嚷嚷着难以置信她和本不是一对。这种感觉很奇怪，她暗自想道，但又不知道是哪里不对劲。

波想起了什么，突然坐直身子面向蕾伊，说道：“我得跟你道歉。”

“为什么？”虽然平日里她也搞不太清楚波到底在想什么，但这话题也转移的太跳脱了点。

波将双手举在胸前，“呃——我先声明我不是故意的，只是我真的——真的一直以为你们已经在一起了。”

蕾伊眯起眼睛，狐疑地斜眼看着这位朋友，“你做了什么亏心事？”

“那不是亏心事！”波立刻反驳道，但随即又躲开蕾伊的目光，眼珠转了一圈才支支吾吾地说道：“以前经常有人来我这儿打听你，我都说你已经有男朋友了，就是本……我不是故意的，我是真的以为你们在一起……”

 

“你、你就不能先问一下当事人吗？”这简直是蕾伊听到过最吃惊的事，那这样就解释了为什么一直以来她都不讨男孩子喜欢，原来根本就不是她自己的问题！

“因为你们看上去就根本不需要任何解释啊！”波忽然又吼得理直气壮了。

“是你自己脑补过度！”她只能更理直气壮地吼回去，如果卢克在家肯定会抱怨他们制造的噪音。

波叹了口气，重新放轻声音说：“我可是和你们一起长大的，小学中学到现在高中，我们三个一起走的时候我永远是那个电灯泡好吗，而且不止我自己觉得，每个人都有这种感觉。”

“我们只是相处得亲近一些，你知道的，我们可以算是家人了吧……”

“才不是，至少本肯定不是这么想，他可喜欢你了连最喜欢的蛋糕和万圣节要回来的糖果都分给你。”

“这些根本不能说明问题。”这也太牵强了，那已经是小时候的事。

“这就能说明问题，本他在乎你，他可从没有把万圣节糖果分过给我，还是一大半。”

“那只是小时候的事好吗，波，你这样有点夸张了。”而且这听起来就像波在抗议什么似的，令她开始猜想波有没有曾经喜欢过本，后半句听起来就像是那么回事。

“是你自己没在意，他从来都只看着你，你得知道就算他是个大龄暴躁儿童但还是很多女孩喜欢他的，而他却把所有的注意力都放在你身上，永远只有你。”波觉得这个论据已经十分充分，看起来还有点洋洋得意，“在你升学前他都没有约过任何人去舞会，我当时还觉得理所当然啦毕竟谁会约女朋友以外的人参加返校日，现在想起来原来他在等你升上高中，噢没人能比你们更甜蜜了。”

“胡说……”她感觉到耳朵有点烫，因为她无法否认本已经邀请她做舞伴这件事。

 

哦，本受欢迎这件事她还是有所察觉的，毕竟本的资质不差，虽然脸不是典型的帅哥，但他的五官组合起来有其独特的魅力，头发是讨人喜欢的卷曲且柔顺（她平时就很喜欢弄他的头发），加上他很高，这一点能加不少分。她还听过某些女孩的评价，她们喜欢他的阴郁气质，得知有人对本下这种评价真的让她笑了好一阵子，那些女孩肯定不知道本·索罗真的笑起来时有多傻气，想到这一点她就忍不住笑出声来。

“你笑了。”波说出这个显而易见的事实。

“是的，我笑了。”蕾伊耸了耸肩。

“所以你感受到本对你的爱了吗？”

她紧咬下唇，发现自己不知该如何回答这个问题。

 

※

 

“你画的是什么怪东西？”

“波格鸟。”

“世上没有这种鸟。”

“是我想象出来的。”

“它很丑。”

“你怎么能这样说话？”

蕾伊停下抓住蜡笔上色的手，抬头瞪了本一眼。从他们正式成为家人的那一天起，本就喜欢和她对着干，有时她会觉得这大概就是有个哥哥会发生的事，她曾听说兄长是这世上最可恶但又永远摆脱不了的人之一。

本·索罗是个让人一言难尽的哥哥。他总能在方方面面挖苦她，甚至把她惹哭，可以说从小就是个小混蛋。但是在她最快乐的那些回忆里，一定会有本的存在，他是一直陪伴在她左右的那个人。

波格鸟的最终诞生其实有本的功劳，他将鸟的眼睛画得更大，看起来更加奇怪，蕾伊立刻就喜欢上那个版本。“A porg created by Rey and Ben.”她在画纸上标示他们作为创造者的名字，那幅画现在就挂在她卧室的墙上。

后来本将印着波格鸟的定制头盔送给她，那是她最喜欢的生日礼物，那一年本得到了他的第一辆摩托车，而他的后座也成了蕾伊的专属位置。

 

※

 

此刻令她感到惊讶的是，她突然意识到自己从没想过以后会有别的女孩坐到那个位置上，戴上头盔后搂住本的腰，然后本会问她抓紧了没才开车前进。

“波。”她开始不太确定自己的想法。

“我以为你已经打算无视我了。”波眨了眨眼，表示他随时在听。

如果波说的是真的，那么她平时觉得正常的行为在旁人眼中都是另一种意思吗？

“给我说一些，呃，会让你觉得我们像是一对的事情。”

波露出一个近乎同情的笑容，随后清咳两声，开始细数她的“罪状”。

“首先，你们每天都黏在一起。”这条她承认，但他们从小就一起厮混，这没法说明太多。

“而且，他的机车后座明显是你的专属。”那是因为——呃，本的朋友不够多？

“你应该不知道你挽他的手挽得有多自然，基本每个人都懂得自行确定你们的关系。”好吧，她的错，但是和本的肢体接触已经成了一种习惯。

“你们连周末都黏在一起，难道不就是约会吗？”他们只是一起去镇上瞎逛消磨时间而已。

“他还默许你进他的房间睡他的床，知道我第一次看见时多惊讶吗？本·索罗的床上有女孩子！”波就是不能把话说好听点，蕾伊掐了一下他胳膊上的肉。

“最后还是万圣节那件事，一大半糖果！”

“为什么说来说去还是这件事，敢情是你自己惦记着本当时没分给你。”她真的没好气地大笑起来，听着波描述她和本的关系很有趣，她的心跳大概因为兴奋而跳得有点快。

“不，我记恨的是他将我收到的牛奶波波糖都搜刮来分给你了，你最喜欢那种糖果。”波恨恨地咬着牙回忆道，看起来像是变回当年那个被无辜剥夺万圣节收获的小男孩。

 

而蕾伊，这一刻只能呆坐着，某些温暖的东西慢慢在她心中溢出来，扩散到身体的每一个角落。她记起那一年万圣节，她过的第一个真正的万圣节，玛兹帮他们制作了波格鸟斗篷，本一直牵着她敲开社区里每一家人的门。她第一次见到那么多的糖果，满满一篮子。

她并不知道波所说的，但那天晚上本确实在到家后就将一大半糖果都分给了她，他的理由是莱娅要求他这么做的，分别时还很不情愿地叮嘱她别吃太多不然牙齿会全蛀掉。

现在回想起来，本·索罗真的傲慢得非常可爱。

 

“所以你明白了没？”波叉着腰，长呼一口气。

“我明白到你也很喜欢我，亲爱的波，谢谢你当年的牛奶波波糖。”蕾伊在玩笑过后抿了抿嘴，想尽量压下扬起的嘴角：“我会和他谈谈的。”

波翻了个白眼，“最好快一点，返校日近在眼前。”

“那我也得提醒你，你的舞伴还没有定下来。”

“没有规定说过返校日必须有舞伴。”波撇了撇嘴，强行将话题转移到礼服的准备情况上面去。

 

※

 

烦躁。前所未有的烦躁。即使他身处寂静的山林里。

“需要休息吗，孩子（Kid）？”本发誓，卢克说这话时满脸都是挑衅。

他沉住气，“不用。”这种程度的运动量对他来说其实不在话下。

“你的表情可不是这么说。”卢克哼哼笑着，摇了摇头，继续往前走。林区的步道修建得参差不齐，前一段尚算平整，但越往后面走就能看出来马虎收尾的迹象。“再十分钟就到休息的地方了。”韩说，从后面托了托本的背包。

没人能解释得清，为何他停课的第三天就得被人从家里拎出来，加入到他叔叔的徒步行程中去，美其名曰能帮助他平静心绪。事情总是往奇怪的方向发展，就如他和蕾伊的关系。

他确实需要平静，独自待在卧室里只会让他烦躁得什么都做不了，虽然现在只是身陷另一种“什么都做不了”的情况。他只能不断地走路，无法思考任何事情。鸟语和鹿鸣不时传来，但他没有心思去欣赏。当他们三人谁都不说话时，他只听见自己的呼吸和脚步声。

 

非假日来徒步的人不多，休息区在他们到达前只有两个人，管理处周围有木制桌椅，他们可以随意挑选喜欢的位置。本的背包里装着莱娅给他们准备的三文治和咖啡，他将午餐拿出来放到木桌上。

“说实话，莱娅的三文治真是那么多年来都没有进步。”卢克吃了一口妹妹做的午餐就开始小小地抱怨起来。韩也极其赞同，拉长声音说道：“永远是要么吞拿鱼，要么蛋沙拉；要么吃，要么给老娘滚蛋。”

他们真不担心他会告诉莱娅，本想着，大口解决了一份三文治。还没到休息区时并没有感到饿，但一旦坐下，他就开始感觉到强烈的饥饿感。他看了看手机，没有短信，没有未接来电，而且这里的信号很弱。

“No call？No message？”卢克哼哼地取笑道。

他颇为郁闷，撅着嘴把手机塞回口袋里，拒绝与卢克开展任何对话。

韩拍拍他的肩膀，似是安慰他但其实自己也笑得有点发抖，“这里信号很差的。”

他发现这两个中年人比平时更让人难以忍受，只好黑着脸继续吃他的午餐。

 

这个时候她应该也在吃午饭，可能还和波在一起，昨晚波和他发短信时提过今天和蕾伊有约。

他不知道当他们不在一起时她是如何度过周六的，分开这么长时间而且没有联系对他来说算是一种新奇体验。他难以平静，一只脚的脚尖一直不受控制地抖动，焦虑却没有解决方法，除非他能马上见到蕾伊。可是他不知道蕾伊想不想见到他，鉴于上次分开时是多么尴尬的情形。

她当时转身就跑开了，甚至没给他机会解释。他只能努力回忆蕾伊当时的表情，希望能从中找到一丝希望，但他觉得她很有可能吓傻了。

那天后他不敢主动联系她，担心会收到让人心碎的答案，而她也没有给他消息。可两天的等待即将耗尽他所有的耐心，他需要见到她，听到她，或者至少收到她的回复。

 

“现在怎么还会有信号这么差的林区。”他嘟囔着，食指一直滑动手机相册。

午饭结束后他们继续在休息区消磨时间，韩刚才与场地里的另外两人寒暄过几句后，现在正交谈甚欢。而他和卢克都在盯着手机看。

翻看着手机里沿途拍下的照片，他难耐地发出一声哀怨的长叹，如果在平时他会即时发送给蕾伊，但现在他做不到。当然，网络信号太差是个非常合理的客观原因。

“你可以先试着发出去，或许等一阵子就成功了，总得给点时间。”卢克也在看手机，但信号的问题显然也令他轻皱眉头。

松鼠，不知名的鸟类，可疑的地洞，他拍了一堆照片，筛选也需要耗费不少时间。最后他选了蝴蝶停在雏菊上的照片发给蕾伊，意料之中照片没法立刻发送成功，传送进度的数值在艰难攀升，但在达到56%时开始停止不动，五分钟后弹出的小窗口宣告照片发送失败。

霎时，他感到十分无助，并且极度渴望尽快回到蕾伊身边。

 

 

7

 

本抬手想要扯一下似乎有些紧的领带，但听到脚步声已经来到门口，他又把手放下了。开门的是卢克。

他暗自松了口气。

“你的领带是不是绑得太紧了？”没等他反应过来，卢克已经擅自将他的领带扯松了一些，“我敢肯定莱娅差点要勒死她的儿子。”确实，他的脖子终于不那么勒得慌。

“谢了，卢克叔叔。”他跟着进屋，第一次在这间无比熟悉的房子里感到不自在。他站在正对着楼梯的位置，略显局促。再过一会儿，蕾伊就会下来。莱娅跟他透露过，蕾伊准备的连衣裙很漂亮。

“放轻松，孩子。”卢克拿着果汁，靠在厨房门打趣他：“别一见到蕾伊就呆住了。”

事实上，他现在就已经走不动路了，眼睛一动不动地盯着楼梯，仅剩的能分出来的一点注意力都用在提醒自己不要把手花的盒子按扁。

“蕾伊有说什么吗？”他吞咽了一下，向卢克求助。卢克露出调皮老年人独有的得意神情，耸肩表示无可奉告。

 

那天从林区回来后本没能见到蕾伊。他直接跟卢克回家，但是蕾伊拒绝打开卧室的门，只让他在门外听着。蕾伊会在返校日那天给他答复，这是他唯一听见的话。事实上他只记得自己当时盯着那扇紧闭的门，耳朵在嗡嗡作响。

他从没想过蕾伊会向他关上门。

但是蕾伊没有换舞伴，是不是代表他还有希望？他原以为蕾伊肯定不会和他参加舞会了。

 

二楼传来了些许动静，本听见关门的声响，还有刻意放轻的脚步。她今晚应该穿了高跟鞋，他心想着，抬眼便看见走下楼梯的蕾伊。她的头发不像平日那样全部束起编成三个发髻，而是披散着，只往后面绑起了一小束。她穿着米白色的连衣裙，款式和花纹都有点复古，令她散发出异于平日的优雅气质。但她尚未习惯穿高跟鞋走路，显得很小心，离一楼地板还有几个梯级时，她的视线终于与他相接。

蕾伊站直身子，朝本挥了挥手，“嘿。”

“嗨。”他突然放松了一些，将手花交给她。手花是红玫瑰。起初本觉得红色太俗套，但莱娅坚持红玫瑰是永恒的经典

“走吧。”蕾伊戴了手花，不等本下定决心称赞她今晚很漂亮，就拉着他往外走。“卢克，我们出发了。”

“玩得开心，孩子们。”

 

※

 

“你今晚真的没邀到舞伴？”罗丝和芬恩在人堆中跳了好几首歌，小喘着气拿了饮料来到舞池外的坐席休息。从舞会开始到现在，波还没有和任何人跳过舞，作为朋友她得关心一下。

波耸肩，说：“如果你赏面也可以陪一陪我。”

“我现在有一点点累。”罗丝喝了一大半苹果汁，说：“赫克斯也没有舞伴，我还以为你们俩约好了。”

“What？那个混蛋抢了我的舞伴却在最后甩了人家？他是存心要气我吗？”

“我想是的。”罗丝的下巴抬了一下，示意波看向她所指的方向，“而且他正在来气你的路上。”

波看见一脸嫌弃地在人堆中挤过来的赫克斯，翻了个白眼。他张望过周围，突然往另一个方向快步走去，而赫克斯还没从热舞的人群中脱困。

 

※

 

蕾伊是毫无防备就被波拉走的。她和本才刚刚走进舞会，波突然出现说了句“抱歉”就将发小的舞伴抢走了。本还想抓住蕾伊茫然伸向他的手，可该死的波·达默龙已经拉着人消失在舞池之中了。

 

蕾伊只能顺其自然与波跳起了第一支舞。“你在干什么呢，波？”她看了一眼人群外围，本仍站在门口附近，表情阴郁，没人敢靠近。

“我没邀到舞伴，所以就想了这么个办法好没那么尴尬。”波胡诌一通，只得到蕾伊的白眼。她察觉到波总有意改变舞步的方向，想想就知道是在躲人。

舞曲只剩小半，蕾伊好笑地叹了口气，说：“波，你总不可能一晚上都不看他，对吧？”赫克斯就在不远处盯着他们。

“你就当这支舞是对我的鼓励吧。”

“好吧。”一曲到尾声，波在她手背上亲了一下就溜了，溜得很快。她看见赫克斯很快追了过去。

 

音乐紧接着响起，蕾伊鼓起腮舒了口气，感觉今晚有点出师不利。正想退出人群去找本，却被拦住了去路。

是法斯玛。穿着白色修身长裙的法斯玛仍然散发着王子一般的英气，她向蕾伊邀舞，高大的身躯完全挡住了远处的本。

“请你赏面和我跳一支舞好吗？”法斯玛牵起蕾伊的手，“毕竟这支舞之后可能再没机会了。”她意有所指地看了一眼本的方向。

法斯玛的男步跳得很流畅，经常反串男角的成果。“本还在傻乎乎地盯着这边，哈哈。”法斯玛说道，举高手臂让蕾伊随着舞步转圈。

“我觉得你们今晚都在齐心协力要惹毛他。”

“未尝不好。”法斯玛唇上的哑光口红在舞会的灯光下色彩显得格外迷离。

等到这一曲也终了，法斯玛又轻轻地说道：“老实说，第一次见到你出现在本身边的时候，我就有点儿失落。”

“为什么？”

高挑的女孩没有给出答案，只是对蕾伊笑笑，领着她回到本的身边。

 

※

 

那些家伙们似乎都在给他找茬似的，一直没让蕾伊回来。他就站在刚进来时的门口附近，木着脸，视线跟随着舞动着的蕾伊在舞池里游移。多少年来他都是这样在人群中锁定她的身影，看着她穿过人群向他走来。

“本，我们可以跳舞了。”蕾伊用手背轻轻擦掉额头的汗，拉起本的手就要重新走进舞池。

但本反握住蕾伊的手，将她拉回，“你确定、你真的想和我跳舞吗？”

“我当然想啊，不然我还会跟你一起来吗？”

“那你倒是看着我的眼睛说。”虽然蕾伊低着头，但本还是能在昏暗的光线下看见她已经通红的耳朵。

主舞台的DJ切了一首狂欢式的摇滚，一时间所有人都在忘情蹦跳，听不清谁在喊叫些什么，在场维持秩序的副校长无奈地揉着太阳穴。

“跟我来。”本拉着蕾伊逃离会场，在那里面他们根本不可能好好说话。

 

韩·索罗难得陪莱娅看一会儿电视，不得不说现在的电视剧情还是挺引人入胜的，但当他正想和妻子讨论一下情节，却发现对方正紧张兮兮地盯着手机。

“Come on，你就不能稍微对本放心一点吗？”韩·索罗翻了个白眼，“你就算一直守着手机，本也不可能发信息告诉你他表白成功与否。”

“卢克会告诉我，因为波可能会告诉卢克。”莱娅说道。

“你们就一定要这么八卦吗？”

“我敢说其实你也十分想知道结果。”

韩·索罗抽走莱娅的手机塞进自己的裤袋，说：“就先别管我们的儿子了好吗，他会好好表现的。”

空荡的走廊并没有完全将体育馆传来的吵闹声响隔绝，蕾伊仍能听见舞会中人们的起哄声，但现在她听得更清晰的是他们两人的气喘声。

“所以你不想跳舞了吗？”问出口之后，她觉得自己这话说得实在不合时宜。

本明显不想回答这个问题，他从刚才开始就心情不太好，很大原因在于蕾伊以为自己隐藏得很好的逃避态度。

“本？”蕾伊动了动被本拉住的手，反握住他的手腕，“你在生气吗？”

“是的。”本的声音很轻，但能从那短促的音节充满隐忍。

“对不起，我不该那样……”蕾伊有点小心翼翼。

“你不必道歉，是我的问题。”本捏了捏蕾伊的手，“是我吓到你了。”

“那我想我也吓到你了，对吗？”蕾伊轻笑。

之后他们皆没有说话，眼睛看向别处，但手交握在一起，似乎这一阵静默是必要的缓冲。

本尝试拉近彼此的距离，而蕾伊也没有后退，缓缓地，像是在互相试探合适的距离，带点没必要的谨慎，终于在昏暗的走廊中，无声地拥抱在一起。

“你还记得小时候我们超爱吃的牛奶波波糖吗？”蕾伊突然想起来，嗤嗤地笑着说道。

“嗯，怎么了？”本的声音从耳后传来格外的低沉。

“波前几天跟我控诉，有一年万圣节你连他的波波糖都抢来给了我。”

“那是为了让他避免长龋齿，他小时候不喜欢刷牙。”

“是的，是的，而你刚好喜欢我，所以就顺便帮一帮好朋友远离牙疼的威胁。”

“就是这样。”

他们终于能像平时一样相处，也可以说比平时更亲密一点。他们在一首新的曲目切进时接吻，这个吻就像那首歌一样甜蜜。

“我想我记得这首歌。”蕾伊在断续的亲吻中说道。他们远离舞会场地，但音乐仍能隐约听见。

“You belong to me。”本回答了她，继续以绵密的吻堵住她的嘴。

但蕾伊显然又想起他们小时候的事，她就是不能专心于这个吻，“哦没错，是《怪物史莱克》的歌，我们以前看过。”

他们在黑暗中轻轻地跟着音乐摇晃，这是他们今晚的第一支舞。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
